Hoop
by Panquem
Summary: Corre el año de 1915, la sociedad es un caos, el odio inunda las calles y en los corazones de los ciudadanos de Tennessee, de todos menos de 4 mujeres que no estaban preparadas para lo que el destino les deparó Achele/Heya Two-shots...El título es ESPERANZA en un idioma africano. por que si.


Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis fics y dejar review….¬¬ y una palmadita en la cabeza a los que solo ponen favorito.

Esto será un Two-shots :D para compensar aquellos fics que aún no termino jajajaja ¡PERO LO HARÉ!

Me dediqué a investigar y leer cuanto pude sobre este tema, así que, disfrutad.

_**"El deep south ha cambiado desde los días de la guerra del norte contra el sur. El viento ya no sopla sobre los secos sembradíos de algodón entonando canciones de esclavos; los polvorientos caminos ahora son anchas carreteras rurales que llegan a todas partes. Solo en las almas de los hombres blancos todavía llevan el odio que propagan a las generaciones venideras, una herencia que recibieron de sus antepasados."**_

Una niña jugaba tranquilamente en una caja de arena, creaba castillos y enterraba las muñecas que su madre le seguía regalando a pesar de su edad.

A ella nunca le habían gustado esas cosas, no quería usar vestidos ni guardar silencio cuando los adultos hablaban; a sus 10 años sabía lo injusto que era la sociedad, el mundo era maravilloso con la luna, el sol y los dragones que estaba totalmente segura que vivían en tierras lejanas como en sus libros… el problema era la sociedad, esa sociedad que le decía que debía usar moños en la cabeza, que le debían gustar los niños porque debía casarse con uno y que no podía jugar en público con su mejor amiga.

Maldita sociedad. Maldita gente.

Odiaba a los niños que molestaban a los otros, pero más odiaba a los padres de ellos porque son los que inculcan y crean ese odio en sus hijos sin razón aparente. Porque ese odio no tiene razón de existir y ella lo sabe.

Se sentía incómoda cuando su padre castigaba a la señora Gloria cuando hacía algo mal.

A veces espiaba por la ventana del auto sin que su mare lo notara… la última vez había visto a un grupo de personas envueltas en sábanas blancas. No entendía muy bien el por qué, si Tennessee era un lugar con mucho calor.

Como hoy.

Alzó su vista y se limpió el sudor de la frente con su vestido nuevo sin importar si alguien pudiera ver su ropa interior, era realmente incómodo; miró a su madre sentada en una banca del otro lado del parque, la vio leyendo un libro tranquilamente hasta que la sorprendió observándola.

Adoraba los ojos azules de su madre, tan vivos y brillantes, tan diferente de los suyos.

Solo otro par de ojos la hacían sentir igualmente segura, pero ellos aún no llegaban.

Salió de la caja de arena; su padre siempre le preguntaba por qué decidía jugar ahí a su edad.

Ella solo sonreía y alzaba los hombros.

Se había enamorado de la arena el día que, por simple curiosidad y porque los columpios estaban ocupados, escarbó en ella y encontró una muñeca, una muñeca muy diferente a las que su madre le compraba tan seguidamente.

Estaba hecha de trapo algo desgastado, con dos botones blancos como ojos e hilos de estambre rojo como cabello.

Le extrañó ver algo así en la caja, sus "amigas" jamás jugarían con algo así, esperó y miró a su alrededor esperando ver a la propietaria.

Un par de niños jugando a la pelota, niñas saltando la cuerda y nada más.

Agudizó su mirada y miró a otra niña de su edad, su madre la arrastraba e intentaba calmarla a pesar de los sollozos de ésta, al parecer la niña quería regresar al parque, la mujer se arrodillo frente a ella, la tomó del rostro y le dijo algo que tranquilizó a la niña, se levantó y comenzó a tirar de nuevo de su brazo, la niña la volteó a ver a la caja de arena y ambas se miraron fijamente.

Dianna se aferró más a la muñeca y corrió desesperada hacia la niña que se alejaba cada vez mas de ella, ignoró los gritos de su madre, saltó la línea divisora del parque y continuó corriendo en el lado que no le correspondía, sentía como el vestido se alzaba sobre sus rodillas y el sudor le corría por la frente, la niña le gritó a su madre y ésta se detuvo.

Llegó hasta ella.

Tuvo que inclinarse sobre sus rodillas para tomar aire, levantó la vista y se vio reflejada en la mirada de total agradecimiento de la otra niña, la cual pudo notar como su madre se ponía nerviosa y miraba a la gente que comenzaba a susurrar a su alrededor.

La pequeña rubia escuchó los pasos de su madre acercarse a ellas rápidamente. Así que alargó su brazo que sostenía a la muñeca tan rápido y fuerte que la morena dio un brinco del susto y se quedó quieta observándola.

-Lea- escuchó que la madre de la niña susurraba moviendo su brazo y despertándola de su ensoñación, la mencionada tomó su muñeca sin dejar de ver a la rubia sudorosa que le sonreía amablemente, ninguna persona blanca le había sonreído de esa manera.

La madre de la rubia sudorosa llegó hasta ellas, tomó a su hija y ambas madres se observaron.

Lea había aprendido a mantener su mirada neutra frente a la gente blanca.

_-Este es su mundo, nosotros solo vivimos en él-_ Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza, él era un simple limpiavidrios al que colgaron y quemaron vivo frente a sus ojos un grupo de "fantasmas", por el simple hecho de haber tirado la cubeta de agua frente a un blanco importante.

Su madre nunca fue la misma desde entonces, sabía a sus 10 años que sus padres nunca se amaron de verdad y tenían sus peleas constantes, que su amor era ficticio pero que se apoyaban el uno al otro en un mundo donde todos estaban en su contra.

Desde ese fatídico día su progenitora miraba con odio escondido a cada blanco que se encontraba de frente; pero en ese momento, bajo la mirada verde de la niña sudorosa, pudo sentir como su madre se tensaba.

-Madre—

-Vámonos Lea, muchas gracias por devolverle su muñeca- agradeció más por compromiso forzado que por educación y continuaron su camino. Lea logró voltear y agradecerle en silencio a la niña, que continuaba bajo los brazos protectores de su madre, la cual, para sorpresa de la pequeña morena, se encontraba sonrojada.

Había pasado un mes exactamente desde ese hecho y Dianna lo recordaba a detalle.

La mirada de ambas niñas se había convertido en una promesa, una promesa que sólo entendían ambas.

Todos los domingos se verían en el mismo lugar, cuando Apolo estuviera en su máximo esplendor, Dianna desde su lado del parque y lea desde el suyo, el lado asignado para las personas de color, un lado con juegos desgastados, sin color y víctimas del paso del tiempo, un par de llantas colgadas a los árboles y basura que la gente blanca lanzaba sin consideración.

La pequeña rubia logró divisar la silueta de su amiga, así que tomó su libreta con colores y se colocó en los columpios más cercanos al área de gente de color, Lea se acercó al montículo de arena que servía como "caja de arena".

5 escasos metros las separaban.

Dianna sonrió, sabía que si hacía algún tipo de ruido o apenas alzara la mano para saludar, los guardias del parque, que eran los que se aseguraban que ningún niño de color pasara del otro lado, la verían de modo sospechoso e incluso podrían lastimar a Lea.

Así que hizo lo que había estado haciendo desde hace un mes, corto un papel de su libreta negra con rosa y escribió con su color verde.

"Hola"

Se columpió un poco y aventó el papel lo más cerca que pudo a la morena, a los ojos de los demás solo era un niña arrogando basura del lado de los negros, nada fuera de lo común. Lea lo tomó mirando hacia otro lado, de manera dramática y sobreactuando un poco, Dianna rodó sus ojos divertida.

A lo lejos, en una banca del lado de la gente blanca, la madre de Dianna observaba toda la interacción sin alterarse, utilizaba su libro como "escudo" para que su hija no la sorprendiera observándola a ella, a la niña morena…y a la madre de ésta.

Desde hace un mes la mujer de color se sentaba justo enfrente de ella del otro lado del parque, justo a un lado del letrero que publicaba esa zona para la gente de color.

A diferencia de ella que hacía uso de su libro para camuflajear su mirada, la madre de la pequeña morena la miraba directa y duramente, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. Heather, la madre de la rubia podría levantarse y alertar a los policías que aquella mujer de piel canela había hecho algo, lo que sea, por más estúpido que suene y ellos le creerían solo por ser blanca.

_-Como a ese pobre chico, fue brutalmente golpeado hace una semana porque una mujer blanca había gritado que le estaba viendo el escote-_

Podía hacer eso…si tan solo la mirada de la mujer le incomodara.

Pero no lo hacía.

La verdad es que…le gustaba, le ponía nerviosa y excitada.

Se sonrojó y fingió leer pero antes alzó rápidamente su mirada y vio como la pelinegra bufaba y abría sus brazos para colocarlos atrás de la banca sucia y oxidada, se podían notar los músculos de sus brazos a pesar de la considerable distancia que las separaba.

A Heather la tapaba el enorme árbol que había detrás de su banca, mientras la otra mujer se mantenía debajo del intenso sol de mediodía, sudando y entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin moverse del lugar ni un centímetro.

_-Acostumbrada al sol…su piel ya lo resiste…seguro trabaja en las plantaciones de tabaco—_ los gritos de los niños jugando a su alrededor la asustaron de manera que soltó su libro que cayó a sus pies.

Antes de recogerlo se aseguró que esos ojos oscuros no se hubieran percatado de su torpeza, pero ahí seguían. Se sonrojó.

Heather no podía descifrar esa mirada, más allá del odio que sabía que la mujer profesaba a la gente de tez blanca, tenía la esperanza de poder ver algo más que ese sentimiento.

"Me gusta tu vestido"

"¿De qué hablas? Es horrendo…me gusta más el tuyo"

"No es mío"

Dianna levantó la mirada al ver el pequeño papel y prestó atención al rostro de Lea lleno de carbón. Hace semanas le había insistido en que usara uno de sus colores, incluso estaba dispuesta a prestarle su color favorito, pero la morena se había negado y se empeñaba en usar los trozos de carbón que había en su lado del parque, junto a la basura y todas esas cosas desagradables que no deberían de estar en un parque para niños. Perros salvajes, botellas de vidrio e incluso vagabundos dormitaban en los pocos árboles que había sobre la tierra, el pasto era un privilegio de los blancos.

Pero aún con ese ambiente rodeándola, Lea aún sonreía, con carbón manchando su vestido verde y esperando su respuesta, pero antes de que Dianna pudiera comenzar a escribir, la madre de la otra se levantó y dirigió una mirada hacia su hija, la cual de inmediato la pudo sentir sobre su nuca, Lea volteó a verla y asintió, se despidió con un imperceptible ademán y corrió hasta su madre, en menos de dos minutos habían desaparecido por una callejuela.

A la rubia le tomó tiempo reaccionar, se movió hasta que logró escuchar a su madre gritarle.

-¿Estás bien? Estas sonrojada-

-Claro que sí, es solo el calor-

-Pues siempre hemos tenido este calor…no sé porque en este mismo momento tus mejillas están rojas-

-….Oye Di, ¿quieres un helado?- la niña al escucharla comenzó a saltar de felicidad, no importa qué edad o que tan maduro se sea, un helado puede salvarte de conversaciones incómodas, aún para una madre.

Lea nunca le había preguntado a su madre porque apoyaba su amistad con la niña blanca, debían caminar medio kilometro para llegar al parque, la pequeña morena conocía el esfuerzo que su madre hacía, trabajaba todos los días, todo el día y su único tiempo de descanso de los daba a su pequeña para ir al parque.

-Mamá-La mujer apretó ligeramente su agarre con la pequeña, indicio de ser escuchada- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Lea observó las grandes gotas de sudor que surcaban el rostro moreno de su madre, impasible y con la mirada al frente continuaron su camino.

-No podemos gastar nuestro dinero, Lea- Un grupo de niños cruzaron frente a ellas, corriendo sobre el pasto y el lodo que figuraban en las calles de la zona, casas de madera, techos de lámina y mecedoras en los cobertizos.

Un par de niñas se colocaron frente a ellas y la alta morena les sonrió amablemente.

-Ma-Nay, ¿hoy cocinarás algo tan rico como ayer?-

-¿De qué están hablando?, si yo siempre cocino rico- las niñas brincotearon y celebraron juntando sus pequeñas manos, los huesos se veían por sobre la piel, pero eso parecía no importarles.

_-Son más pequeñas que yo…su ingenuidad es su bendición-_

Finalmente llegaron a su casa, una joven mayor que Lea salió a recibirlas.

-Madre, te ves cansada, logré recolectar agua suficiente para abastecer a todos- le sonrió después de bajar los escalones del cobertizo y abrazar a la mencionada- me tomó cuatro viajes, pero valió la pena-

-Gratitud, Mercedes-

Lea solo pudo sonreírle a la regordeta chica que sobaba sus manos una y otra vez, los dedos se encontraban magullados y las palmas rojas del esfuerzo de cargar con las cubetas y jarrones una distancia que estaba segura era más que la que ellas recorrían de la casa al parque.

Sus zapatos se encontraban tan desgastados que no durarían más de una semana.

Las tres entraron a una casa de un solo piso y techo de madera gastada, desde la puerta podía verse una cama tamaño familiar, dos ventanas cubiertas por tela rasgada y una pequeña cocina con una mesa hecha a mano en medio de ésta; un par de gemelos de 5 años corrían para abrazar a Naya, la cual se había agachado para abrazar adecuadamente a cada uno.

-Hola pequeños, ¿y Joe?-

-Atrás- contestó uno de ellos.

Naya se alejó de las chicas y se encaminó a la parte de atrás de la casa llena de árboles, tierra y lodo.

-¿De nuevo al parque?-

Lea no respondió.

-No entiendo cómo es que dejas que te acompañe sabiendo todo lo que trabaja para que sobrevivamos- le regaño

-Ya le he dicho que puedo ir sola- la más grande soltó una risa irónica

-Sabes que no te dejará ir sola, el tiempo podrá haber pasado en otros estados, pero estamos en el sur y hay cosas que son difíciles de cambiar-

Lea observó a su hermana mayor, tenía una mirada dura y fría que siempre mostraba cuando su madre no la observaba, la muerte de su padre le había enseñado en no confiar en ningún ser de piel blanca, ayudaba en la casa con trabajos mal pagados, cuidando a los niños que su madre había adoptado; los padres de los gemelos habían sido linchados una noche de camino a casa, nadie supo el motivo, pero no era realmente importante.

Un día después los gemelos se encontraban llorando a mitad de la calle y bajo la lluvia torrencial, solo su madre había tenido el suficiente valor para recoger dos bocas más que alimentar.

Cuando despertó de sus recuerdos, su hermana había comenzado a poner los platos en la mesa, los gemelos continuaban jugando a su alrededor.

Decidió ir a su pequeño cuarto compartido con Mercedes, en su camino chocó con la cama matrimonial donde dormían su madre y los gemelos, Joe siempre dormía en lugares diferentes a pesar de las insistencias de su madre por que el hombre, 5 años menor que Naya, se quedara con ellas.

_-La ayuda no descansa en estas tierras-_

Joe era parte de un grupo de hombres que se dedicaban a auxiliar a las mujeres que necesitaban una mano masculina; se día trabajaba pintando las casas de los blancos.

_-¿por qué ayudas a la gente blanca?- _le había preguntado uno de los pequeños una vez

_-En este mundo, pequeño, necesitamos tener dos caras, una es la que le mostramos a los blancos y otra es con la que vivimos-_

El pequeño no había entendido del todo y se había ido a jugar, Lea, que se encontraba por ahí no había podido olvidar sus palabras.

La niña se recostó en los cobertores que la hacían de cama, se quitó sus zapatos y alisó su vestido verde, inevitablemente recordó a la niña del parque, sonrió.

-No deberían perder su tiempo en aquel parque-

-A Di le gusta jugar en él-

-Es una tristeza que existan parques como esos y nuestros niños deban compartir espacio con esas bestias- el hombre continuaba devorando la enorme pieza de pavo que había en su plato, tomaba una gran cantidad de ensalada y bebía vino continuamente- escuché que los campos de algodón y tabaco están perdiendo mano de obra, esas criaturas se están yendo al norte donde esos malditos librepensadores están cambiando las leyes a su favor- tomó de golpe su vino y se limpió con la manga de su camisa- Que idiotas-

Heather y Dianna se encontraban de un lado cada una, ambas comiendo lenta y silenciosamente hasta que, de la cocina, entraba una niña unos años mayor que Dianna con un enorme tazón de sopa caliente…no, ardiendo.

Ambas rubias habían dejado de respirar al ver el intento de la niña de caminar sin ser salpicada, sus pies descalzos tocaban suavemente la madera del suelo y mantenía los brazos fuertemente estirados, su gastado y roto vestido blanco se ondeaba en cada movimiento primeramente calculado de sus piernas, su mirada nerviosa y aterrada se alternaba entre el suelo, el tazón y el hombre que la miraba esperando cualquier error para reprenderla.

Al fin había logrado recorrer la mitad del camino, sus brazos habían comenzado a temblar ligeramente provocando una sonrisa en la presencia varonil que la ponía aún más nerviosa y generaba que sus antiguas heridas le dolieran como si hubiera sido aquella misma mañana cuando el escozor del látigo hubiera conocido su piel.

Dianna pudo ver como su ojo derecho, rojo a causa de los golpes la miraba pidiendo ayuda y vaya que quería ayudarla, pero no podía ir en contra de su padre, el cuál comenzaba a mover su pierna hacía arriba y hacia abajo esperando ansioso la llegada de la morena.

_-Oh no…el irá a—_

Su padre sonrió de aquella forma que siempre hacía cuando miraba los cuerpos de los negros colgar en los árboles. La pequeña esclava se encontraba justo detrás de ella, a unos pasos para llegar al lado de su padre.

_-Debo….debo hacer algo-_

La pequeña rubia había abierto la boca para soltar unas palabras cuando la mirada potente y dura de su padre la había detenido en el intento.

La niña había llegado a su lado derecho esperando que el tazón fuera removido de sus pequeños pero fuertes brazos

-Amira, creo que yo no puedo comer más, deberías ir al lado de la Señora para asegurarte de que ella quede satisfecha- habló calmadamente el hombre; sin replicar o mostrar signos de agotamiento a pesar de que el sudor cubría su rostro, la morena caminó nuevamente, pasando detrás de él.

Dianna temió lo peor cuando pasó detrás de su padre, quien volvió a sonreír y sin preámbulo estiró su pierna en el camino de la niña de piel oscura generando un obstáculo para llegar al lado izquierdo, donde la rubia mayor se encontraba, completamente seria y observando las acciones de su marido.

-Salta- le ordenó el hombre.

Amira vaciló y el contenido se agitó rápidamente, la niña rubia dio un pequeño respingo atenta a las acciones que vendrían a continuación si el contenido fuera vertido…pero la morena había podido controlar su equilibrio lo suficiente para que nada saliera de él.

-Salta, dije- el pequeño ojo de iris café con las venas totalmente rojas observaron el obstáculo, una mayor cantidad de sudor comenzó a recorrer su espalda y rostro, el ambiente se volvió tenso e insoportable, sus brazos comenzaban a debilitarse y el tazón resbalaba por sus antebrazos.

_-Latigazos seguramente-_ pensó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y relajaba sus brazos, dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que le fuera a dar su amo, aquel amo sádico que disfrutaba humillándolos exigiéndoles tareas absurdas e imposibles para después arremeter contra ellos por no haber cumplido la orden.

Suspiró y esperó a que el contenido se regara por el suelo junto al tazón.

Pero lo único que escuchó fue el correr de una silla, no había ruido de vajilla cayendo o el ardor en sus pies por el contenido caliente, sus brazos yacían a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó, como si de un ángel se tratara, a la esposa del amo con el tazón en sus manos, el cual había tomado antes de que sus brazos se rindieran y le sonreía de manera amable y cariñosa desde su lugar, Di estaba segura que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en el rostro de la acanelada.

-Amira, puedes retirarte, necesito que laves los platos que hay en la cocina- la mencionada asintió y huyó del lugar a sabiendas que los únicos platos sucios que había se encontraban en ese momento en la mesa siendo utilizados.

El hombre frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar encarando a su esposa, ambos eran igual de altos, rubios y ojos de color, el contraste entre el verde y el azul era hipnotizante.

Dianna sabía que su madre no aprobaba el maltrato inducido por su esposo y que a él le molestaba que interrumpieran sus juegos, así que lo único que pudo hacer para salir bien librada fue aclarar su garganta, ganándose la mirada de los mayores.

-Yo…creo que iré a ver a Sam- y salió de ahí antes de escuchar los gritos de su padre y el silencio calmado y apacible de su madre, que hacía que la furia de su progenitor creciera por segundo.

Los poderosos rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro, arreglo su vestido y con la inocencia de una niña de 10 años, observó como los esclavos de la casa de su padre eran azotados por el capataz, el mejor amigo de su padre e igualmente sádico.

-¡Caminen o se quedarán sin comer!- de un golpe el látigo corto el aire que había entre una señora de 40 años y un muchacho de 30, ambos cargando una pesada cantidad de materiales hacia el almacén cerca de la casa.

Apretó los puños fuertemente y tensó la mandíbula.

-¡Señorita!- un chico rubio, boca enorme y 10 centímetros más alto que ella se acercó hasta alcanzarla, el sudor cubría su frente y se relamía los labios para ignorar la sed que tenía- Señorita Dianna—

-Tranquilo Sam, respira-

-Señorita Dianna, al fin he conseguido el trabajo que le comenté- le explicaba emocionado ignorando su agotamiento- ¡he logrado que me aceptaran!-

-¿De qué me hablas Sam?-

-Podre trabajar en el parque, haciendo rondas y vigilando a los negros-

Sam era su mejor amigo, ambos eran rubios de ojos claros y tenían familias de dinero…eso era lo importante, ¿no?; en un mundo donde la sociedad se divide por el color de la piel, ¿qué era mejor que convivir con alguien de tu misma especie?, alguien que odiaba a la gente de color al mismo grado que su padre, alguien que no dudaba en lanzarles piedras a los cadáveres que colgaban de los árboles o empujaba a las señoras de edad avanzada sin importarle nada.

-Podré cuidarte mientras estés ahí y asegurarme que ninguna de esas bestias te moleste- porque a pesar de tener apenas 11 años, Sam sabía muy bien de qué lado estaba- ¿No estás feliz?-

-Sam yo— el rubio se acercó emocionado y estuvo a punto de abrazarla en forma de celebración- Quieto- le señaló con su dedo índice, logrando que obedeciera- Atrás- entrecerró los ojos, mientras Sam regresaba a su lugar sin reprochar- Bien, asusta lo bien que sigues órdenes-

-Es que eres tú Dianna y yo solo quiero hacerte feliz- explicó con una suave sonrisa.

Sonrisa que generalmente conquistaba a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto, no importa la edad, posición social o si el niño tenía tan solo 11 años, esa sonrisa lograba cualquier cosa.

Pero ella no creía en eso, no en mundo donde se le juzgaba a la gente por el simple hecho de tener color diferente, un mundo donde una persona puede matar a otra por un simple capricho y un mundo donde no podía acercarse a Lea sin temer por la vida de la morena.

-Yo…me…Sam- Pero a pesar de todo Sam era su amigo, su amigo de la infancia que cargaba con la sombrilla cuando hacía calor, le cargaba los libros de la escuela y la dejaba subirse a los árboles con los odiosos vestidos sin ver debajo de ellos, lo quería a pesar de todo- Felicidades- se resignó recibiendo el abrazo sudoroso del chico.

A espaldas de él, un hombre de edad avanzada recibía un latigazo por haber dejado caer la bolsa de materiales.

Dianna cerró los ojos fuertemente.


End file.
